Levi x Eren
by Dawn Sterling
Summary: Levi and Eren get caught up in raging emotions and finally express their building feeling of each other during a day of ordered cleaning.
1

 **(Let me start off by saying that I do not own the characters from Black Butler-this is only something I did for fun; secondly instead of Ciel, the main character is replaced by a eighteen-year old girl named Karasu Phantomhive. It is basically the same plot line, only with a girl instead. So first a little backstory: When she was four years old Karasu's parents were killed in fire set by a cult, her home burned, and she herself was kidnapped by the cultist who destroyed her family. After years of being tortured Karasu snapped and called out for vengeance against those who hurt her, she was heard by a demon who agreed to give her what she wished for in exchange for her soul. With ice now in a thirteen Karasu's heart she excepted the terms of the contract the demon offered her. It has been a few years now since their contract was struck and Karasu is now eighteen and has given the demon the name of Sebastian Michaelis.)**

Sebastian walked through the darkened corridors of the Phantomhive mansion, the very shadows seeming to slink away from him as he seemingly glided silently about them. In his left gloved hand he held a candelabra with three candles burning a soft ember light, although he himself did not need the flames to see in the night, for his demon eyes were well used to blackness, he knew however that if one of the other servants were to see him it would seem strange if he appeared to not need the help of the flames. As he walked past the bedroom of his mistress Karasu Phantomhive his heightened hearing caught the faint sound of muffled crying and moaning coming from within the room, curious now Sebastian gently slide the door open and eased the candelabra in front of him as he stepped into the room. In the light cast by the candles he held he saw the form of his mistress asleep in the bed tangled among the sheets; her long hair that was almost the same gold of the candle flame was fanned out across the bed sheets beneath her head as she tossed around, again crying out in her sleep as she had before. Seeing his mistress still asleep Sebastian thought it best if he left as not to wake her, turning silently on his heels his hand hand just barley brushed the cool metal of the doorhandle when the tired voice of his mistress stopped him. "Sebastian?" Karasu called as she sat up in the bed, not bothering to cover herself with the blanket as most would do, she did not feel the need when Sebastian was around. So what if he saw her in her nightdress? Was she not the Lady Phantomhive? And was he not her servant? "What are you doing here?" She asked in a demanding voice, sitting with her back straight and her hands folded gracefully in her lap. Turning to face his mistress Sebastian gave a half bow. "Forgive me, My Lady, but I was just on my way to my quarters when I heard you crying out in your sleep." He straighten again and flashed his eyes a her, the false ones that were brown instead of his true ones which were a bright crimson. Although she would never admit it though, Karasu always preferred when Sebastian would flash his demon eyes, when she saw them her heat would skip and her breath hitch, although she would never admit that to anyone. Especially not Sebastian. "I did not cry out." She snapped flicking her own hazel-green eyes up to meet his, although she felt the heat rush to her pale cheeks and could feel the slight moisture from where tears had indeed fallen while she'd dreamed. Sebastian only flashed a small grin, causing Karasu's blush to deepen with humiliation and slight arousal. "Of course, Mistress. Well then, if you require nothing more tonight I shall take my leave. Good night, My Lady." Again Sebastian half bowed and began to turn once more to leave, just as he reached the door Karasu couldn't help but call out to stop him. "Wait. I want you to stay with me tonight, Sebastian, until I fall back asleep." Loosing her dignity for a moment Karasu had crawled close to the edge of her bed. Seeming a bit taken aback by his mistress behavior Sebastian turn back to face Karasu, flashing her his smile once again. "Of course, Mistress." His voice was softer now, almost a calming tone. Setting the candelabra down on the bedside table he began to retrieve a chair from the writing desk near the window. "You can lay in the bed with me." Karasu said in a low voice, averting her eyes from looking at him as she laid back down on the pillows. Turning to look at her Sebastian placed the chair back next to the desk and crawled onto the bed next to Karasu, not laying close to her but enough that Karasu was quite aware of the heat on her back radiating from his body into her own cold one. Drawn to his warm Karasu rolled over so that her face was now looking at him, she did not have the nerve to get closer even though her body begged her to. Seeming to read Karasu's mind Sebastian's arm slid around her small waist, the heat from his skin seeming to melt through her nightdress, and pulled her to his chest, and not being able to help herself Karasu let out a small gasp of surprise which seemed to delight the demon in some way because he gave a soft chuckle that warmed the top of Karasu's head with his breath. "Don't be so surprised, Mistress, my body naturally gives off heat and you seemed cold. If I couldn't keep you warm, then what kind of butler would I be?" It sounded so matter of fact when he said it but she couldn't help the blush that warmed her face. Karasu made her body stiffen as she pushed herself away from Sebastian and rolled onto her back, trying her best to ignore the way his muscles felt even through his suit. She had to clear her voice before she could speak, but even then it still seemed to waver a bit. "That's not necessary, Sebastian." Hearing the sound her voice had to it now and smirked. "Of course, Mistress." Sebastian shifted hist position so that he was now hovering over Karasu's small form and his mouth was only a few inches from her ear. "But there are other ways to keep the cold from touching you. Would you like me to show you?" His voice was smooth as silk and as dark velvet and it made her shudder as it seemed to wrap around her. "And what might that be?" Her voice was no more than a whisper really but Sebastian heard the challenging tone weave it's way through the words. Sitting back on his knees Sebastian discarded his black tailcoat, undone the first few top buttons on his white shirt, and using his teeth pulled his cloves off both of his hands to reveal his black nails before he lowered himself on top of Karasu so that their faces were mere inches apart from each other. "Say my name. Call it." His breath was warm as it brushed against Karasu's lip. Karasu didn't move, it seemed that she didn't even breath, all she seemed to be able to do was look up into his face; black silky hair as dark as the night lying against the pale skin of his cheek. Unable to help herself she reached up a hand that trembled slightly and brushed the hair away, letting it twine around her fingers before it slipped back into place. "Sebastian." She breathed the name as if it were a secret. Sebastian smiled with something like passion, a predator's smile, as he kissed Karasu's waiting lips, so light and teasing that it could very well not have been a kiss. She knew that he was a predator, a wolf, but she would not be the rabbit that he chased. She would be a she-wolf that demanded that he chase her. Pulling away from her lips Sebastian met her eyes and they flashed a red that was like a flame, but she met it straight on; her own eyes flashing green and the the symbol of their contract blazed in her left eye. "Sebastian," she said again, her voice full of longing and lust. That was all he needed to hear. Shifting so that his legs were on either side of her hips he tugged at the buttons once more on his shirt before throwing it to lay next to his discarded tailcoat. Karasu's breath hitched a bit when she saw his carved chest, her hands aching to touch the pale skin there. But before she could move Sebastian kissed her mouth again, real kisses where their tongues met before he moved his lips and began to lightly bit Karasu's pale throat, which was now fully exposed from under her nightdress. Karasu couldn't help bet let out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt Sebastian's sharp teeth against her flesh, reaching up she ran her hands over his back and working her way down until she felt the top of his pants. Bring her hands back so that they may move across his chest she again reach the top of his pants, hooking her finger through his upper belt loop she began to tug at it impatiently. Sebastian's lips brushed across her skin as he began to move down her body, stopping when he found the top of her nightdress, his mouth leaving only to be replaced by hands that worked to undo the gown so that it was now pulled off of her and joining the other clothes on the floor. Karasu made to cover herself, but Sebastian stopped her with experienced hands on her breast that worked their way down until they were teasing close to her private parts. Now shaking Karasu began to move her own hands as she unhooked the button Sebastian's pants, tugging at them until they were gone and he was completely naked on top of her. Let her eyes wander from his face down to his chest, then final to his lower half where she saw his manhood. Suddenly unsure of what to do Karasu turned her head. "Are you scared, Mistress?" Sebastian's fingers blushed against her cheek and neck, she could feel the slight sharpness of his nails that were now more like claws as they traced down her skin. "Karasu." The way he said her name made her knees shake and turn her eyes back up to meet his. "No. I want you." Swallowing down any fear she might have had Karasu lifted herself up and kissed Sebastian as passionately as any demon, causing Sebastian to groan against her mouth as his arm encircled her back and held her against him. "All of you." Karasu purred as Sebastian began to put his tip into her privates. Karasu gasped and clung to Sebastian, digging her nails into his back. It felt big and it hurt a bit as Sebastian's cock went inside of her, but the slight pain was filled with pleasure and she soon became used to it. As Sebastian began to thrust forward Karasu closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck to keep from crying out, she moaned against him and her body arched forward. She could feel the sharpness of Sebastian claws rake up and down her exposed back, leaving small traces of bloody marks behind, so it response she did the same by scratching his back too, a bit rough than he was doing to her. But Sebastian only moaned and thrusted himself harder , making her move back and forth with the motions of his body against her's. "S-Sebastian." Karasu moaned at the demon, nibbling his earlobe and licking his neck. Sebastian laughed softly that turned more into a moan of pleasure and lust, now running his hands up and down Karasu' s sides all the way down to her hips and up again to glide over her breasts. Karasu shuddered and let her head fall back onto the pillows, letting out a moan that mingled with the demon's. Two voices and bodies lost in a night of desires. As Sebastian reached his climax Karasu felt something wet between her legs as Sebastian came and they were both left panting, tangled in the bed sheets. Sweat ran down Karasu's body as she caught her breath, sighing deeply at all that had happen. "I'm just one hell of a butler." Sebastian whispered in a seductive tone into her ear as he pulled Karasu into his arms and softly kissed her lips as her eyes began to close.

 **(I've never really written anything like this before so don't judge me too badly.)**

 **Karasu(Japanese)-means raven**


End file.
